hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hippers Soundtrack
About Hippers soundtrack is a 2019 Youtube Playlist album, it was released February 26th and features over 120 songs. It went super platinum and outsold Eagles - Their Greatest Hits 1971 - 1975 as the highest selling album of all time, which made 17 quadrillion dollars and soon became the national anthem for every country ever, no joke they actually play the fucken soundtrack every day in every part of the world. It features songs from classics like Mr Booze, Red like Roses, La Resistance and Megalovania. Track list 01: Family Guy full theme song - Peter, Lois, Chris, Stewie, Brian and Meg Griffin 02: Bojack's Theme (Full Length) - Patrick Carney 03: Dreidel Song - Kyle, Sheila, Ike and Gerald Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh 04: Kyle's Mom's a Bitch - Eric Cartman 05: Mr Booze - Peter Griffin, Bruce and Brian 06: sans - Toby Fox 07: Tem Shop - Toby Fox 08: Purple Shadows - Chris Niosi and TheLivingTombstone 09: Bonetrousle - Toby Fox 10: Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO 11: Slow Country - Gorillaz 12: This'll be the Day - Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams 12: Megalovania - Toby Fox 14: There's a Madden Just for Me - Scott the Woz 15: What Would Brian Boitano Do? - DVDA 16: Trumpular - Pogo 17: Shiny - Tamatoa 18: Holding Out for a Hero - Jennifer Saunders 19: Busted - Candace and Vanessa 20: Phinedroids and Ferbots - Phinedroids and Ferbots 21: Gangplank Galleon - ACE (TOMOri Kudo / CHiCO) 22: Megalovania (Jazz) - Fane 23: Don't Go Breaking my Heart - Elton John 24: You and I Are So Awfully Different - Stewie and Brian Griffin 25: Phoner to Arizona - Gorillaz 26: Revolving Doors - Gorillaz 27: Ocean Man - Ween 28: A Horse with No Name - Patrick Carney and Michelle Branch 29: Red like Roses - Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams 30: Rules of Nature - i don't fucking know soul help 31: Dedede's Royal Payback - Jun Ishikawa 32: Fat Controllers Theme - Junior Capmbell 33: Crab Rave - Noisestorm 34: I've Got a Little List - Stewart Griffin 35: Queen of Mars - Candace 36: Mambo Number 5 - Lou Bega 37: Galacta Knight Theme - Hirokazu Ando & Jun Ishikawa 38: The Bunny Song - Mr. Nezzer 39: I Burn - Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall 40: Heroes Don't Ask Questions - Tetrimino & ShadyVox 41: This is a Chicken Wing - Videogamedunkey 42: Olivers Escape Theme - Tyler Hildebrand 43: Strong One (Masked Man) - Shogo Sakai 44: King Dedede Theme Ver.2 - Jun Ishikawa 45: Ryu Hayabusa's Theme - Warriors Orochi 3 OST 46: Megalovania (Orchestral) - Malcolm Robinson 47: Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes OST 48: Shine - Jeff Williams ft Casey Lee Williams 49: Last Surprise - Lyn Inaizumi 50: Battle Against the Masked Man - Shogo Sakai 51: The Simpsons Theme (Trap) - CG5 52: Simultaneous Lovin' - Isaac Hayes 53: For the Damaged Coda - Blonde Redhead 54: Hell isn't Good - James Hetfield 55: Robot Hell - Robot Devil 56: This House is Freakin' Sweet - Peter Griffin and his house keepers 57: Angel of the Morning - Juice Newton 58: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley 59: Megalovania (Crab Rave) - Fluxxy 60: A Bag of Weed - Stewie and Brian Griffin 61: The Muffin Song - Schmoyoho 62: What Would Minion Homer Do? - TJman461 (MAKE PAGES YOU FOOL REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) 63: Fat Albert Theme Song - Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids ft Bill Cosby 64: Porky Means Business - GAMetal 65: Neo Burning Town - Jake Kaufman 66: Sex Murder Party - Gorillaz 67: Bonetrousle x Megalovania - Hunted 68: Will Be Venus - Takeshi Abo 69(nice): Dark Pit - Motoi Sakuraba 70: Seinfeld Theme - Kitsch and Camp 71: Megalovania (Metal/Voice) - Caleb Hyles Category:Musical Numbers Category:Fire Category:Music